Despues de 10 años
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Esta es la continuación de mi fic "Mi amor eterno" espero que sea de su agrado
1. Prologo

Prologo  
  
Yuliana es una gran hechicera junto con su prometido Davis, ellos viven juntos en la residencia de Yuliana, Sakura es la jefa del Clan Li, tiene a su hijo Shaoran Fujitaka que tiene 2 años y una hija de 1 años Sakura Nadeshko, Eriol y Mizuki , están comprometidos, saben utilizar su magia de diferentes formas, su poder lo pueden usar al máximo y al mínimo nivel, Tomoyo tiene a su hijo Yukito que tiene la misma edad que Fujitaka, el esposo de Tomoyo; Ken es un gran hechicero accidental, Ruby Moon sigue teniendo su forma adoptada, aun sigue pensando en Touya, Sipenl y Kero están comprometidos, Yue algunas veces usa su forma adoptada, Asuka y Matt ya no usan la magia desde hace 10 años, Yaten se caso con una modelo llamada Lucy Shido, Asuka es abogada y Matt es un gran periodista, Balck Moon esta pensando en su plan maligno, que afectara a todo el universo. 


	2. Black Moon sigue vivo

Después de 10 años (1° parte)

Una hermosa joven de cabello castaño largo amarrado con ropas inglesas, estaba enfrente a un árbol grandísimo, de por lo menos 6 metros de largo y 3 metros de ancho, intentaba derribarlo, utilizaba diferentes conjuros, traía una espada de tipo inglesa, su prometido solo la veía con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

-Yuly... no... crees que estas... exagerando-

-No Davis, mi madre me pidió que quitara este árbol, para que ella pueda poner sus flores-  dijo poniéndose en posición para un ataque- y otra cosa, Davis no me digas Yuly-

-Como quieras Yuliana-

En Hon Kong se encontraba en una mansión estilo chino,  una joven hermosa de cabello gris y ojos azules, observando como jugaban 3 niños, uno de ellos tenía el cabello café claro con ojos marrones, otro de ellos tenía el pelo gris y ojos negros, y la ultima niña tenia el pelo café oscuro y ojos verde-esmeralda, los dos niños eran un año mas grande que la niña, en el patio de la residencia estaban enfrentándose un joven de cabello azul y ojos negros contra un joven de cabello café oscuro y ojos marrones, dos jóvenes estaban observando el enfrentamiento, uno era de pelo azul, ojos negros y con anteojos la otra joven de pelo café largo y ojos café claro. 

Dentro de esa residencia, se encontraba en un cuarto reunidos muchos hechiceros, la jefa de esa reunión era una joven de cabello color café claro y ojos verde-esmeralda, que tenia a su lado derecho un ángel y un león amarrillo con alas y ojos dorados, a la izquierda de la joven estaba una joven con alas de mariposa y una pantera negra con alas de mariposa, los hechiceros que se encontraban reunidos eran occidentales y orientales, jefes de distintos Clanes.

-Bien, estamos reunidos por que detectamos que Black Moon sigue con vida y no solo eso, si no también por que  su poder aumenta de una manera sorprendente-dijo la joven

-Lo mas indicado es ir a donde se encuentra y  atacarlo- sugirió un hechicero oriental

-Eso es lo más tonto que puedes hacer-dijo la joven de alas de mariposa-  si hacemos eso, nos destruirá y será mucho peor-

-Lo mejor será que vallamos a donde se encuentra y pensemos en la mejor solución- dijo el tigre con alas

-Esa es una buena idea..pero donde se encuentra-

-En Japón-interrumpió la joven Sakura-Así que escuchen, me llevare a quienes enfrentaron con migo a Dark Moon, mientras tanto ustedes manténganse alerta por si algo llegase a  suceder mal... Darien, tú eres un hechicero de Inglaterra, así que te pido de favor que encuentras a una chica llamada Yuliana Tachikawa, cuando la encuentres dile que regrese a Japón y que nos veremos en casa de Matt-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Como lo desee-se va

-Bueno, esta junta ha terminado-

Todos los hechiceros se retiran, Sakura va a avisarles a sus amigo que regresaran a Japón para destruir a Black Moon, al instante todos empacaron y fueron directamente al aeropuerto para ir a Japón.

Darien encontró a Yuliana, le comento lo que le dijo Sakura y ella de inmediato partió al aeropuerto junto con su prometido

***

Un joven alto de ojos azules y cabello rubio estaba entrevistando a un modelo muy famosa en Japón 

-Dime Lucy, existen rumoren en que tu ya estas casada, es cierto?- le pregunto Matt

La joven se arreglo el cabello y miro fijamente Matt

-Es cierto, estoy casada, el nombre de mi esposo es Yaten Tendo-

A Matt le sonó ese nombre, pero no recordaba de donde lo había escuchado, sabía que era de alguien que le dio un gran cariño, pero no recuerda a quien

-Hola mi amor-dijo una voz masculina muy familiar para Matt

-Mi vida, ya regresaste- lo abraza y le da un beso

Matt se voltea para encontrarse con su mejor amigo de la Preparatoria, los dos se reconocieron al instante

-Yamato..es decir Matt-

-Yaten, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-Ya se conocían?-pregunto la joven colgada del cuello de Yaten

-Si Lucy, él fue mi mejor amigo en la Preparatoria-

-Y aun lo sigo siendo Yaten-

-Jeje, eso lo se amigo, pero oye que haces aquí?-

-Te dije que trabajaría para periodista, y ya me ves-

-Eso es genial y tu hermana?-

-Pues es abogada, que te parece-

-Vaya, mira vamos a entrar a mi casa-

-TU casa?-dijo Lucy con enojo

-Jeje (^_^U) quiero decir NUESTRA casa Lucy, la casa de LUCY Y MIA-

-Jaja, que esposa tan encantadora-

Los dos viejos amigos entraron a la casa de LUCY y YATEN para conversar mas a gusto. 

***

En un lugar alejado de los rayos del sol se encontraba un ángel negro

-Dónde pondré mi base? Mmmm... creo que aquí es el mejor lugar-dijo Black Moon señalando una cuerva

Cuando termino de hacer su base empezó ha decir cosas extrañas, era un tipo de conjuro, mientras lo decía, sombras llegaban a la base de Black Moon, cuando termino el conjuro, varias sombras estaban rodeándolo

-Bien, ustedes son ahora mis esclavos, yo soy su Amo Black Moon, los he liberado para que me ayuden a destruir a la Maestra de Cartas-

Las sombras empezaron a tener forma de ángeles negros, pero ellos eran de diferente color. Black Moon señalo a un ángel negro de color café oscuro.

-Tú, serás el comandante de esta tropa, cual es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Seiya, vengo de un alma en pena, solo conozco el dolor, el odio, la ira y el sufrimiento- dijo inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto hacia Black Moon

-Bien Seiya, tú eres el comandante-

Black Moon se retiro dejando solos a los ángeles negros

-Hermano, ahora eres el comandante, escuchamos tus ordenes-

-De acuerdo hermano...tú-dijo señalando a un ángel negro femenino de color naranja- de donde vienes y cuales son tus ataques-

-Mi nombre es Dalila, vengo de un alma llena de ira, desamor,  odio y muerte, mi poder es el fuego, mi ataque más poderoso es LA TORMENTA DE FUEGO METALICA, pera servirle mi señor-

El hermano de Seiya, al ver a Dalila sintió como si un rayo pasara por todo su cuerpo y ligeramente se sonrojo

-Bien, Dalila, te tengo una misión, quiero que investigues todo lo que sea relacionado con La Maestra de Cartas, pero primero quiero que hagas algo, destruye el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte, cuando termines investigas sobre La Maestra de Cartas-se retira

-Acaso esta loco?? Me tomara meses en lograrlo-se quejó Dalila

-No te preocupes, sé que lo harás-le dijo calmadamente el hermano de Seiya   

-Gracias, mucho gusto mi nombre ya lo conoces, cual es el tuyo?-

-Mi nombre es Taiki, soy el hermano de Seiya-

-De donde vienes-

-Vengo de un alma llena de dolor y desamor-

-Ya veo, me dio gusto en conocerte Taiki, con tu permiso me retiro- Dalila saco sus alas de color naranja pálido y se fue volando

**ACLARACION**

Los ángeles negros vienen de las almas de las personas que sufrieron en su vida,  Black Moon las saco de las personas para crearles vida propia   


	3. El reencuentro de los hechiceros

Después de 10 años (2° parte)

Asuka estaba con su cliente en el aeropuerto, como es una gran abogada gano el juicio, ahora su cliente tenía que regresar con su familia

-Bien Roberto, ahora que ya ganaste el juicio puedes irte con tu familia-

-Gracias Asuka, sin tus servicios no hubiera salido victorioso-

-De nada...estas bien?? Estas algo pálido-

-No te preocupes me mare de repente-

Lo que Asuka no se había dado cuenta es que la parte oscura de su cliente había salido de el para unirse a Black Moon, claro ella no lo sabia puesto que ya no practica la magia y se le olvido sentir presencias.

Por otro lado Sakura ya había llegado a Japón, mientras caminaba a la salida del aeropuerto se fijo que Asuka se encontraba ahí, Sakura la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que su poder de magia era muy bajo.

-Nakuru, cuando lleguemos a casa de Matt, ayúdale a esta Asuka a recordar la magia-le dijo sonriendo 

-Claro Saku-

-Nakuru tu nunca vas a cambiar-chillo Spinel desde el bolso de Nakuru-tenle mas respeto a nuestra ama-

-Ay Spy, no seas así, ella no se molesta-

-No me digas Spy- dijo el peluche con una gran vena en la cabeza (_X)

-Como digas Spy-

-Nakuru deja de discutir con Spinel, pensaran que estas loca-le dijo Yukito con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo-

Los jóvenes salieron de aeropuerto y se dirigieron a la casa de Matt. 

Mientras tanto Yuliana y Davis seguían en el avión

-Yuliana para que vamos a Japón-

-Si lo supiera Davis, seria feliz-

-Con que no eres feliz Yuly-

-Que no me digas Yuly-

-Eso no me importa ahora-se acerca a Yuliana

-Davis-sonrojada-que quieres hacer-

-Ya lo veras-

Davis se acerco al rostro de Yuliana, y le dio un dulce y tierno beso, cuando se separaron, Yuliana estaba sonrojada, Davis la abrazo (no me pregunten como lo hizo..se habrá pasado al lugar de Yuliana?...este..*ejem* sigamos con nuestra historia) y le susurro al oído

-Mi Yuliana, lo más importante para mí es tu felicidad, no me gusta que no seas feliz-le susurro dulcemente

-No te preocupes, ahora...ya puedes soltarme-

-Solo si me dices que eres feliz-

-Que si soy feliz, ahora SUÉLTAME y no me vuelvas a llamar Yuly-le dijo con enfado

-Esta bien-la suelta

Finalmente llegan al aeropuerto de Japón y se dirigen a casa de Matt

***                                         

Asuka ya había llegado a su casa, su hermanito aun no había llegado

-Cuando llegue la bestia lo voy a matar-dijo tomando una soda del refrigerador

DIN DON

Asuka abrió la puerta y se encontró a su hermano medio ebrio       

-Pequeña bestia, estas ebrio-

-Mediosh ebrioshhh-

-Como digas bestia, ahora entra, veré como te quitare mañana la cruda que te va a dar-

Asuka cargo a su hermano y lo llevo a su cuarto, lo recostó y  lo arropo

-Asukashhh, hip..te pareseshhh...a papa-

-Cállate y duérmete-

Asuka salió del cuarto de su hermano, se sentó en el living (la sala), ahora veía que su hermanito ya había crecido, siempre lo supo pero nunca quiso admitirlo

DIN DON

Asuka abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sakura

-Sakura-parpadeo dos veces- que haces aquí?-

-Pues ya ves visitándote-

-Ya veo y esa criatura que traes en brazos-

-Ella es mi hija-

-Pero que bien-

Asuka iba a termina la oración cuando su hermanito bajo y miro a Sakura y sus amigos

-Sakuashh....hip....que bien...que regresaste...hip-

-Hola Matt- le dio un sonrisa-donde puedo poner a mis hijos?-

-En la habitación de papá..si quieres yo los llevo a los 3 niños-

-Gracias-dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

Asuka subió a los hijos de Tomoyo y Sakura, mientras que Matt seguía ebrio (¬¬) invito a todos a tomar con el. 

-Vamoshhh...hip..no...pasashhhh...nada-

Nakuru observo detenidamente la botella y por curiosidad tomo un traguito, como le gusto tomo mas, mas y más hasta que quedo ebria, Yukito no quiso beber, al igual que Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo...mientras que los demás ***ejem***sin comentarios (¬¬)

***

Yuliana estaba enfrente de la casa de Matt, Davis estaba a su lado, a la joven no le gustaba mucho que la abrasara su prometido, pero aun así estaban juntos, Davis abrazo a la joven por la cintura 

-Davis-sonrojada-que es lo que haces??-

-Nada... solo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo-le dijo con ternura

-Eso ya lo se Davis...ahora SUÉLTAME-

-Como digas preciosa-

-Y no me digas preciosa-dijo con enfado

-Como digas preciosa-

-Eres imposible-dijo con una vena en la cabeza del enfado (_X) 

Yuliana toco el timbre esperando una respuesta..pero solo escucho un grito que no se le entendió nada de nada, la joven volvió a tocar el timbre

-Como que que hago aquí-le dijo con una gran sonrisa-Yo te made a llamar-

-Es cierto y bien..ahora que pasa en el mundo Sakura-

-Pues pasa-

Yuliana y Davis pasaron y vieron a Yukito, Shaoran y Tomoyo sentados en la sala jugando cartas chinas 

-Oh que divertido-dijo sarcásticamente Yuliana

-Pero mira Yuliana-dijo su prometido Davis señalando donde estaban todos ***ejem* **tomados por así decirlo

-Que quieren hacer jugar cartas o quieren tomar?-dijo en tono burlón Sakura

-Muy graciosa Sakura-dijo Yuliana con enfado

-Yo quisiera dormir, sabes es muy cansado volar de Inglaterra para Japón-dijo Davis con una dulce sonrisa

-Claro vayan a dormir..pero tengan cuidado..aya arriba están mis criaturitas y la criatura de Tomoyo-

-Habla en español por favor-

-Davis-Yuliana lo jalo un poco hacia ella-esta hablando que arriba están sus hijos y el hijo de Tomoyo-

-Ah-

-Pero cuanto tiempo tiene?-

-Mis hijos son Shaoran Fujitaka  y Sakura Nadeshko, mi hijo tiene 2 años y mi hija 1 años, el hijo de Tomoyo, Yukito tiene la misma edad que mi hijo- le dijo sonriendo

-Bueno...de paso los vamos a visitar..verdad Yuly...es decir Yuliana-

-Sí Davis- (¬¬)

***

Seiya estaba observando la noche, la profunda oscuridad le agradaba de cierta manera, a los ángeles negros no se podían enamorar, supuestamente, pero a Seiya le pasaba algo que desconocía, una joven que es igual que el un ángel negro, se sentía atraído..pero el se supone que no puede enamorarse..el solo conoce el dolor, la ira y el sufrimiento o será acaso que esta empezando a conocer otro tipo de sentimiento?? No es no podía ser cierto, él tiene una misión, no puede enamorarse y menos sentirse atraído por alguien.

-En que piensas Seiya-dijo su hermano Taiki sacándolo a Seiya de sus pensamientos  

-Nada en especial Taiki-dijo su hermano sin voltear a verlo

-Algo te pasa hermano-insistió Taiki

-Es que se me vino una pregunta a la mente...y no la puedo contestar-

Seiya volteo para ver a su hermano, los dos se miraron a los ojos, sus miradas eran frías pero tenían un significado diferente

-Sabes Taiki, nosotros somos hermanos..pero sabemos cosas distintas-

-En eso tienes razón-Taiki se puso a lado de su hermano-tu conoces la pena, el dolor, el odio, la ira y el sufrimiento...pero en cambio yo...conozco la deshonestidad, la traición, la furia y el desamparo....sufrimos cosas distintas....pero seguimos siendo iguales-

-Si eso lo sé.....pero...nosotros jamás conocimos el desamor..ni la muerte-le dijo Seiya a su hermano

-Pero me quieres decir que venimos hablando de estupideces, tenemos trabajo Seiya- se sonrojo un poco-y Dalila esta haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por lo que le encargaste-

-Taiki, estas rojo jajaja te ves gracioso-

-Eso no es cierto..será mejor que me valla-

Taiki se fue sonrojado, no supo que le paso, con el tan solo hecho de recordar a Dalila se puso así.

-TAIKI-

El ángel negro volteo a ver a su hermano quien lo llamaba

-MI PREGUNTA ES...LOS ANGELES NEGROS SOMOS CAPACESE DE ENAMORARNOS??-

Taiki lo miro y siguió su camino, al parecer no le importo mucho la pregunta de su hermano, solo quería recordar el rostro de Dalila.

***

Dalila seguía volando, al parecer no iba tomando un rumbo fijo, solo se asomaba por el cielo buscando

-Rayos, no la encuentro-se desespero Dalila y maldijo en voz baja

-Sabes que Dalila..mejor investiga a La Maestra de Cartas-apareció detrás de ella Seiya

-Y ahora por que cambio de opinión-le dijo cruzando sus brazos y sin voltearlo a ver

-Tengo un mejor plan...investiga todo lo relacionado con la Maestra de Cartas..para que luego hagas otra cosa-

-Se puede saber que cosa-dijo con enfado la joven

Seiya se le acerco a Dalila y le dijo algo al oído

-Esta bien, haré lo que me ordene-Dalila salió volando para investigar a Sakura

***

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Finalmente me digno a opinar de mis historias...pues que podría opinar....mmmm.....veamos ya sé...Cynthia se preguntara por que no seguí con la otra historia que llevaba 8 capítulos, pues es que se me borro toda la información T_T pero bueno eso me dio lugar para renovar la historia...creo que este capitulo fue de....DIOS MÍO 8 PAGINAS...esteee....*ejem* bueno..me inspire....¬¬ yo diría que demasiado, bueno Cynthia espero que no te hayas cansado de leer tanto....por que creo que la otra va a ser mas larga...jeje ^^U espero que no quieras crucificarme...bueno espero que te haya gustado (y espero por obra del Espíritu Santo que te guste el tercer capitulo)


End file.
